This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices having charge overflow capabilities.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
The rows of image pixels each contain multiple photodiodes for generating charge in response to image light. The image pixels can be configured to have charge overflow capabilities. However, charge overflow integration time for each row can differ, which leads to image artifacts.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved image sensors.